YOUR CALL
by aqizakura
Summary: Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon sudah sejak lama. Dan ia benar-benar tersiksa dan putus asa untuk bisa membuat Jihoon melihatnya. Tapi, saat akhirnya Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menyadarinya, Jihoon malah menjauh. Membuat Soonyoung benar-benar hilang kendali. SOONHOON. BL


Lee Jihoon. Seorang namja dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata, berwajah imut, bermata sipit dan surai soft pink yang menambah keimutannya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya, pasti ingin menelan pipi bulatnya atau mengusak kepalanya.

Jihoon sedang berjalan pelan menuju kampusnya, saat tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya terdengar teriakan yang mau tak mau membuatnya mengernyit heran.

Di belakang sana, terlihat seorang namja bersurai biru sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"LARIIII!" teriak namja tersebut kepada Jihoon yang masih berdiri termenung.

Tanpa sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namja bersurai biru itu langsung menarik Jihoon untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jihoon yang tiba-tiba ditarik untuk ikut berlari. "Lari saja," jawab namja tersebut tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas kepada Jihoon.

"YA! YA!" Jihoon makin protes. Namja asing tersebut hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesan Jihoon.

"YA!" teriak Jihoon makin jengkel.

"GUK..GUK..GUK..."

Jihoon sedikit terkejut begitu dia mendengar ada anjing yang menyalak dari arah belakangnya. Dengan masih berlari ditarik namja di depannya, Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati ada seekor anjing yang mengejar mereka sambil menyalak ganas.

Jihoon memelototkan matanya yang kecil. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka sedari tadi ternyata berlari dari kejaran anjing yang terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk menangkap mereka.

"Lari lebih cepat! Aku tidak mau digigit," seru Jihoon kepada namja yang masih berlari bersamanya.

Mereka terus berlari, hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan. Sesegera mungkin, namja bersurai biru itu berbelok dan menarik Jihoon memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang kebetulan pagarnya tidak tertutup.

"Haah...haahh...haahhh..." nafas Jihoon dan namja itu memburu. Mereka masih berusaha mengatur nafas mereka untuk beberapa saat setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran anjing tadi.

"YA! Kenapa kau melibatkanku?" protes Jihoon sambil memukul lengan namja disampingnya.

"Haha... Maaf. Aku reflek menarikmu," sahut namja tersebut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh! Gara-gara kau aku terlambat," dengus Jihoon begitu mengecek jam tangannya. Dia benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas paginya hari ini. Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada namja yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja itu heran.

"Kampus. Kemana lagi?" sahut Jihoon retoris.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama," ajak namja itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," sahut Jihoon ketus.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu? Dan dari jurusan mana? Tingkat?" tanya namja tersebut tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"YA! Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Baru bertanya," sentak Jihoon makin sebal. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan namja biru di depannya. Baru bertemu sebentar saja, Jihoon sudah berkali-kali berteriak.

Yang disentak hanya tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah. "Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu, baru aku akan memperkenalkan diri."

"YA!" Jihoon berteriak lagi. Untuk sesaat Jihoon berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lee Jihoon. Jurusan Seni Musik. Tingkat 4," jawab Jihoon begitu berhasil menahan emosinya.

Namja biru tersenyum. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Jurusan Modern Dance. Dan satu tingkat denganmu," sahutnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jihoonie" lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Jangan sok akrab!" ketus Jihoon lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Namja bersurai biru bernama Kwon Soonyoung di belakang.

 **Your Call**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Pairing : Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

(SoonHoon)

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Cerita milik author. Chara milik Tuhan YME, Ortu masing-masing, Pledis Ent. and Carats *muehehehe

Secondhand Serenade – Your Call

WARNING!:

OOC, Tidak jelas, Bahasa campur, Typo(s), membosankan

Ini bukan song fict. tapi cerita ngambil dikit dari lagu Secondhand. Gegara suka ngets ama ini lagu. hahaha...

Summary :

Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon sudah sejak lama. Dan ia benar-benar tersiksa dan putus asa untuk bisa membuat Jihoon melihatnya. Tapi, saat akhirnya Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menyadarinya, Jihoon malah menjauh. Membuat Soonyoung benar-benar hilang kendali.

.

.

"Pagi, Ji," sapa Jeonghan begitu melihat Jihoon berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Namja yang dulunya bersurai panjang ini, sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan sosok namja lain dengan pipi bulat tapi mempunyai suara yang dapat membuatmu tercengang. Dia biasa disebut dengan 'Diva Boo'. Dan seorang namja lain yang terlihat kalem dengan wajah teduhnya.

"Pagi Hyung," sapa Jihoon dengan nada tak bersemangat alias sedikit ketus. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan menatap heran ke arah Diva Boo a.k.a Seungkwan, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? _Badmood?_ " tanya Seungkwan memandang penasaran pada Jihoon yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Hanya menyesali pagi ku," sahut Jihoon yang terdengar lebih seperti gumaman.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pagimu?" selidik Jeonghan makin penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sa-"

"HYUUNG! _Big News_!" teriak Seokmin tiba-tiba, hingga memotong perkataan Jihoon.

"Ya! Lee Seokmin!" sentak Jihoon sambil menggeplak kepala Seokmin begitu berada di dekatnya.

" _Appo_! Apa salahku, Hyung?" seru Seokmin gagal paham. Tiba-tiba saja dia digeplak, tanpa tahu kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Kau memotong perkataanku, Kuda!" sengit Jihoon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sikap tak tahu menahu oleh Seokmin.

"Sudahlah, Ji. Seokmin tidak tahu," seru Jisoo mencoba menenangkan Jihoon yang memang sedang _badmood_. Dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Memangnya ada berita apa, Hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ah iya. Hampir saja lupa," sentak Seokmin teringat kembali dengan apa yang seharusnya dia infokan kepada rekan-rekannya. "Dua minggu dari sekarang, Fakultas kita akan mengadakan _meet up_ ," terang Seokmin antusias.

"Lalu?" tanya Jihoon yang benar-benar tak peduli.

Seokmin memutar kedua matanya. "Tentu saja kita harus datang," lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Apa harus?" tanya Jihoon sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Selain itu ada perlombaan musiknya." Seokmin tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon. Karena ia yakin, Jihoon akan datang jika itu menyangkut dengan musik.

"Apa kau akan ikut lombanya, Hyung?" tanya Seungkwan menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang terdiam.

"Lihat nanti," sahut Jihoon pendek.

-YC-

Di gedung Jurusan Tari, tepatnya di ruang _practice_. Ada seorang namja biru yang sibuk menggerakan badannya. Menyatukan gerakan badannya dengan alunan musik di ruangan ukuran 10x15 meter. Peluhnya bercucuran. Membasahi surai birunya hingga kaos tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia bergelut dengan musik dan koreonya. Tapi, ia belum merasa harus menghentikan latihannya.

Ceklek.

"Hyung! Apa kau tak lelah?" tanya namja kecil dengan mata sipitnya. "Aku sudah selesai makan dan bertemu dengan Prof. Kim, tapi kau masih belum menyelesaikan latihanmu. Setidaknya beristirahatlah," lanjutnya mencoba membuat hyung panutannya tidak terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Tak apa, Chanie. Aku masih bisa melanjutkannya. Ini bukan apa-apa," sahut si namja biru masih dengan menggerakkan badannya.

"Ish. Kau ini sangat keras kepala, Hyung." Namja bernama Lee Chan menyerah. Ia akan diam dan memperhatikan Soonyoung berlatih koreonya.

"Kau tak latihan?" tanya Soonyoung heran. Biasanya, Chan juga mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk berlatih.

"Aku manusia biasa, Hyung. Tidak sepertimu," sindirnya kalem. Soonyoung terkekeh, lalu menghentikan latihannya. "Kenapa berhenti, Hyung?"

"Kukira saatnya untuk beristirahat," sahut Soonyoung kalem. Ia berjalan menghampiri tasnya yang berada di samping Chan. Mengambilnya dan segera pergi.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Chan yang akan ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

"Mencari kesibukan lain, Dino" sahutnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan juniornya. Jika Soonyoung memanggil Chan dengan nama panggungnya, itu berarti ia sedang tidak ingin diikuti oleh namja yang sungguh mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi untuk berbagai hal. Dan itu akan sangat menyusahkan.

Soonyoung berjalan pelan dengan tas ransel yang ia sandang sebelah. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan memuja dari para yeoja yang melihatnya lewat hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan –memamerkan lengannya yang lumayan berotot-, celana training favoritnya, dengan surai yang basah oleh keringat.

Dari arah lain, ada beberapa namja yang berjalan ke arah Soonyoung. Cukup terganggu dengan teriakan mereka yang menyerukan nama 'Hoshi'. Ya, itu adalah nama panggung Soonyoung.

"Bukankah dia terlalu tebar pesona?" bisik Seungkwan pada namja tinggi di sampingnya. Sedikit mengernyit sebal melihat sosok Soonyoung yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Dia kan memang bintangnya Jurusan Modern Dance," sahut Jeonghan tak peduli.

Sementara itu disebelah mereka, sosok namja pendek menatap tak minat jalan di depannya. Sedikit kesal karena telinganya harus berdengung sakit mendengar teriakan para yeoja.

' _Cih, menyebalkan,'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Mereka berpapasan. Tak ada tegur sapa, seolah mereka tidak saling kenal. Meski sikap mereka seolah tak saling mengenal, tapi tatapan mereka berhianat.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang melewatinya. Begitu pula Soonyoung, yang tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang ia lewati.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Membuat Jihoon sedikit tersentak. Menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Melihat punggung Soonyoung yang tak berniat untuk berbalik melihat Jihoon.

DEG

' _Kenapa dengan jantungku?'_ Jihoon meremat tasnya. Mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Jihoon? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan yang heran melihat Jihoon yang mendadak berhenti.

"Tak apa, Hyung." Ia kembali melangkah. Mengalihkan segala macam pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

-YC-

Jihoon melangkah pelan. Kelas terakhirnya kali ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan sekaligus melelahkan. Ia harus menulis ulang beberapa nada yang dinilai Prof. Park kurang pas. Padahal ia sudah mengerjakan nada-nada itu satu bulan. Mengulangnya, merevisinya berulang kali. Dan itu masih kurang pas di telinga profesor perfeksionis itu? Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Hai, JIhoonie."

Jihoon berhenti melangkah. Mengangkat wajahnya malas. Melihat sosok namja biru yang bersandar di dinding dengan senyum di wajahnya. Menyapanya. Menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus menghentikan gerutuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jihoon tak terlalu minat.

"Tentu saja menunggumu," Soonyoung menjawab cepat. Penampilannya sudah berubah sekarang. Sudah tidak ada lagi pamer otot lengan, ataupun keringat yang membasahi rambut serta bajunya. Hanya pakaian biasa, dengan topi hitam menutupi surai birunya.

Jihoon terdiam. Mencerna sekaligus menerka apa yang Soonyoung inginkan darinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon dan menariknya pergi. Jihoon tersentak. Tidak siap dengan tarikan Soonyoung yang mendadak.

Jihoon protes. Berteriak dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi sia-sia. Soonyoung masih menariknya tanpa peduli dengan protesannya. Membiarkan Jihoon yang akhirnya hanya menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Soonyoung berhenti melangkah. Membuat Jihoon yang tak siap, dengan mulus menubruk punggung tegap namja di depannya.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" omelnya sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan. Sedikit sakit akibat menabrak punggung Soonyoung.

"Kita sudah sampai," sahut Soonyoung kalem.

Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Melangkah ke samping Soonyoung untuk melihat tempat yang mereka tuju. Jihoon terdiam. Menoleh ke namja di sampingnya yang tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" protesnya tak terima. Jihoon benar-benar tak mengira bahwa Soonyoung akan membawanya ke sungai Han. Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, Ji?

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," sahut Soonyoung tak merasa bersalah.

"Kalau hanya ke sungai Han, kenapa kau harus menarikku paksa?" Jihoon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Soonyoung.

"Karena aku ingin kau menemaniku, Jihoonie~" sahut Soonyoung pelan. Membuat Jihoon mendadak naik darah. "YA! Kenapa aku harus menemanimu? Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Lebih baik aku pulang," sentak Jihoon yang mencoba untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang kembali tak beraturan.

"Tak boleh. Kau harus di sini menemaniku.," tahan Soonyoung. "Ayolah~" mohonnya.

Jihoon terdiam. Tidak tega melihat tampang melas Soonyoung yang memohon padanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah. Hanya sebentar," sahutnya dan langsung disambung dengan Soonyoung yang melepas topinya dan memakaikannya pada Jihoon dengan senyum mengembang. "Agar kau tak kepanasan," katanya.

 **Jihoon POV**

Jantungku kembali berdebar cepat saat ia berkata ringan seperti itu sambil tersenyum tanpa beban. Senyumnya lebar. Dan entah kenapa, aku menjadi sangat menyukai senyum itu. Ditambah, mata sipit 10.10 itu akan menghilang hingga tinggal segaris.

"Jihoonie, ayo kita duduk di sana," ajaknya yang kembali menarikku menuju bangku dekat pohon di pinggir sungai Han. Kali ini aku tak menolak maupun protes.

"Kau tahu Jihoonie, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan yeoja yang makin membuatku lelah dan pusing," katanya mulai berkeluh-kesah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," sahutku dengan nada tajam. Aku melihatnya memandang heran padaku. "Kenapa jadi salahku? Sudah jelas kalau mereka yang salah," protesnya tidak terima begitu kusalahkan.

"Tentu saja itu salahmu," tekanku. "Kalau kau tidak pamer otot seperti itu, mereka tidak akan berteriak-teriak hingga membuat kupingku sakit." Ada nada sebal di sana. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka saat yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak ketika melihatnya.

Soonyoung terdiam. Mungkin ia sedang mencerna perkataanku. Semoga saja ia tidak menyadarinya.

 **Soonyoung POV**

Aku terdiam. Mencerna jawaban Jihoon yang terdengar sangat kesal di telingaku. Dia terlihat sedikit gusar. Dilihat dari pandangannya yang melirik ke segala arah. Tidak fokus. Dan jangan lupakan gerakan-gerakan kecilnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Jihoon tersentak. "Apa? Cemburu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bodoh" jawabnya ketus dan langsung menelengkan wajahnya. Tidak berani melihatku.

Aku makin tersenyum. Sikapnya sangat manis. Ia benar-benar bersihkeras untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya dariku. Padahal aku dengan jelas dapat melihatnya. Kau benar-benar manis, Jihoonie.

"Kau tahu Jihoonie, wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong," sahutku dengan sedikit tawa di sana.

Jihoon berdiri cepat. Dan itu membuatku terkejut. "Aku pulang" katanya kesal dan hendak pergi jika tidak kutahan. Kami hanya diam dengan dirinya yang memunggungiku.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Jika aku tertawa, kuyakin bahwa namja mungil ini akan langsung memukul atau menendangku. "Jihoonie, topiku," kataku pelan.

Jihoon berbalik. Memandangku seolah aku adalah makhluk teraneh yang pernah ia temui. Ia mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa dengan topimu?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan. Benar-benar terlihat manis di mataku.

Aku menariknya cepat. Membuatnya kembali duduk di sebelahku. Ia melotot terkejut. Aku hanya diam dengan wajah yang semakin kudekatkan pada wajahnya. Jihoon hanya diam dan menutup kedua matanya rapat. Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dia benar-benar manis. Dan aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Kira-kira sudah berapa kali aku menyebutnya manis? Tapi aku tidak peduli dan akan terus menyebutnya manis. Jika dia dengar, aku pasti tidak akan selamat.

Ku arahkan tanganku untuk melepas topi hitamku dari kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Melihatku dengan wajah herannya.

"Kenapa kau menutup kedua matamu, Jihoonie? Apa yang kau harapkan, heh?" tanyaku dengan senyum geli. Dapat kulihat kedua pipi putihnya kembali diselimuti warna merah.

 **Normal POV**

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," Jihoon menjawab cepat dan ingin segera kabur. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi Soonyoung dengan pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar heran mengapa ia sempat berpikir bahwa Soonyoung akan menciumnya beberapa saat lalu.

Soonyoung kembali menarik Jihoon cepat. Tidak membiarkannya untuk kabur. Jihoon kembali duduk. Ia membelalak terkejut begitu mendapati ada benda lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Dapat dilihatnya kedua manik kembar Soonyoung yang menatapnya dalam.

Jihoon benar-benar membeku. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat benda lembut itu bergerak lembut melingkupi bibirnya. Tidak terlalu lama. Soonyoung melepaskan bibirnya. Menatap dalam pada kedua manik Jihoon yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," katanya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terdiam dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi belah bibirnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu," lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jihoon dalam keterkejutannya.

Jihoon diam. Memperhatikan punggung Soonyoung yang menjauh. ' _Itu ciuman pertamaku. Dasar bodoh!'_ rutuknya dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakini pasti memerah.

-YC-

Dua minggu berlalu. Jihoon benar-benar disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas serta lagu yang ia siapkan untuk _Meet up_. Dia sangat lelah. Tenaga dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ocehan Seungkwan yang tak ada hentinya. Mengoceh tentang kekasihnya yang ia panggil 'Vonon', tentang betapa bingungnya ia memilih pakaian untuk _Meet up_ , dan tentang sikap Jihoon yang tak peduli tentang penampilannya saat _Meet up_. Namja berpipi bulat ini benar-benar membuat Jihoon semakin lelah.

Dua minggu juga Jihoon tidak bertemu dengan namja bodoh yang seenaknya merebut ciumannya. Kalau mengingat hal itu, perasaan Jihoon akan campur aduk. Antara kesal, senang, bingung dan marah. Kesal, karena Soonyoung seenaknya saja menciumnya. Senang, karena Soonyoung ternyata menyukainya. Bingung, karena ia tidak yakin apa Soonyoung benar-benar menyukainya. Dan marah, karena setelah itu Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menghubunginya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Dan ia lelah untuk memikirkannya.

Jihoon berjalan pelan. Menyusuri jalanan gedung jurusannya. Ia harus pulang dan membenahi diri. Kemudian kembali lagi ke kampus untuk mengisi acara di _Meet up._ Jika ia tidak dimintai oleh Seungcheol –ketua panitia acara sekaligus kekasih Jeonghan- untuk mengisi acara, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk menempel dengan pulau kapuk di rumahnya. Ia benar-benar lelah bung.

"Halo, Jihoon-hyung!"

Jihoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia masih terus berjalan dan tidak peduli dengan sosok namja yang tingginya keterlaluan, mengekornya. Jihoon benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera sampai rumahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Jihoon-hyung. Kau tak mendengarku? Kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Jihoon. Mau tak mau membuat Jihoon harus menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Jihoon mendengus kesal. "Apa, Mingyu?" sentaknya menahan kesal.

"Owow. Kenapa kau marah, Hyung? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Apa salahku?" tanyanya bertubi. Membuat Jihoon makin sebal dibuatnya.

"Ayolah..., aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat," sahutnya pelan yang terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Oh! Kau ingin pulang Hyung? Aku bisa mengantarmu," sahut Mingyu antusias. Yang disambut dengan wajah sumringah oleh namja mungil yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat suram.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, _kajja_!" Jihoon langsung mendadak bertenaga. Menyeret Mingyu untuk sesegera mungkin mengantarnya pulang. Jihoon mendadak sangat bersyukur karena Mingyu mengganggunya. Ingatkan ia untuk berterimakasih pada namja tinggi itu.

Mingyu menurut dan membiarkan hyung mungilnya menyeretnya menuju tempat parkir.

-YC-

 _\- ... -_

 _-I want it simple~-_

Aula bergemuruh. Berlomba-lomba memenuhinya dengan suara tepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan yang menjadi tanda berakhirnya nyanyian Jihoon. Ia membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan panggung.

Di belakang panggung sudah ada Seungkwan, Vernon, Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol yang menyambutnya.

"Kau hebat seperti biasa, Hyung," puji Seungkwan sambil memeluk Jihoon bangga.

"Terimakasih," sahutnya singkat.

"Ayo kita ke depan. Sebentar lagi dansanya akan dimulai," ajak Seungcheol yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan area belakang panggung dan berpindah ke depan panggung. Berkumpul bersama ratusan mahasiswa lainnya yang sangat antusias untuk ikut terjun ke lantai dansa. Tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dipinggir sambil menikmati musik yang mengalun mengiringi dansa mereka.

"Jihoon, hyung!" Mingyu menepuk pelan bahu Jihoon, membuat ia langsung menoleh. "Ayo dansa denganku!" ajaknya. Mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Jihoon menyambutnya.

"Aku tak mau!" tolak Jihoon cepat.

"Ayolah~ jangan menolakku!" Mingyu begitu saja meraih tangan Jihoon dan menariknya turun ke lantai dansa. Merangkul pinggang Jihoon dan langsung mengajaknya bergerak.

"Kau ini! Cepat lepaskan!" omel Jihoon dengan mata melotot tajam. Berniat untuk menghentikan Mingyu. Tapi sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Hahaha... tidak Hyungie~. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu," sahutnya terkekeh dan tetap mengajak Jihoon berdansa.

"CK! Awas kau!" ancam Jihoon yang akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan namja tinggi di depannya. Mingyu yang mendapat ancaman malah makin terkekeh.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk berdansa. Ia tidak peduli dengan terinjaknya kaki Mingyu untuk beberapa kali karena ia memang tidak fokus. Itu salah Mingyu yang memaksanya untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon terbelalak. Terkejut melihat pemandangan di seberangnya. Di sana, berdiri sosok namja biru yang berusaha mati-matian tidak ia pikirkan, sedang sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Oh, jangan lupakan sosok namja yang paling pendek di antara mereka bergelayut manja di lengannya.

' _Ternyata kau tidak sungguh-sungguh,'_ batin Jihoon yang mendadak sesak melihat Soonyoung dengan orang lain. ' _Kalau begitu, aku harus benar-benar melupakanmu.'_

Di sisi lain, Soonyoung sibuk berbincang dengan anggota _club_ -nya yang memang sedang tidak terlalu minat untuk berdansa. Lain lagi jika tarian fakultas yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khas fakultas seni.

"Hyung! Ayo kita dansa. Aku juga mau seperti itu!" kata Chan tiba-tiba. Menarik lengan blazer Soonyoung sambil menunjuk kearah lantai dansa.

Soonyoung sedikit heran. Tapi berbalik ke arah Chan menunjuk. Ia terkejut. Mendapati sosok mungil yang ia nanti-nantikan panggilannya, sedang berdansa dengan sosok namja jangkung setinggi tiang. Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya. Mendadak kesal. Ia segera menyerahkan gelas di tangannya pada Chan kemudian melangkah cepat ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Hosh!" seru Jun sedikit berteriak. Minghao yang ada di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh, begitu juga Chan. "Kerja bagus, Chanie!" Jun memberikan jempol untuk maknae mereka.

Chan terkekeh. "Serahkan saja padaku, Hyung!" sambutnya bangga.

Chan, Jun dan Minghao adalah teman baik Soonyoung. Mereka satu jurusan dan memang mengikuti _club_ yang sama. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka akrab dan kompak. Mereka sudah sangat tahu bahwa Soonyoung mereka, sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok namja mungil Jurusan seni musik. Mereka juga harus ekstra sabar karena menjadi bahan pelampiasan. Soonyoung menjadi sering uring-uringan tidak jelas dan akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anggotanya, karena tidak mendapat pesan dari Jihoon.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin sekali menghubungi Jihoon atau menemuinya. Tapi, berhubung ia harus mempersiapkan pertunjukan untuk _Meet up_ , ia benar-benar tak ada waktu.

"Maaf! Dia MILIKKU!" tekan Soonyoung begitu menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

Mingyu mengerjap bingung. Benar-benar bingung menghadapi situasi tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia mendadak gugup karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Soonyoung. Seolah-olah, Soonyoung siap menghujamkan puluhan pisau ke tubuh Mingyu.

"Hehe..., aku tidak mengambilnya kok. Cuman menemani," sahut Mingyu gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan SoonHoon di tengah lantai dansa, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang lain yang masih berdansa. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan dua namja sipit di antara mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ketus.

"Kau bilang apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sekarang," sahut Soonyoung sedikit emosi. "Kenapa kau berdansa dengannya?" nada suara yang dingin. Nada yang tak pernah Jihoon dengar sebelumnya.

"Itu terserahku. Apa masalahmu?" sahut Jihoon tak kalah dinginnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan namja biru ini mengintimidasi seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi masalahku. Kau MILIKKU!" tekan Soonyoung tak terbantahkan. Jihoon mengernyit menahan kesal.

"Aku bukan barang. Tuan Kwon. Kau tidak bisa menjadikanku milikmu sesuka hati!" tekan Jihoon tak mau kalah. "Dan, sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" lanjutnya meremehkan.

Soonyoung terdiam. Memandang lekat kedua manik kembar namja mungil di depannya, yang menatapnya tajam. "Apa aku harus membuktikan kepada semua orang di sini bahwa kau, Lee Jihoon, hanya milikku. Milik Kwon Soonyoung?" sahut Soonyoung tidak main-main.

Jihoon makin mengernyit dalam. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Kwon Soonyoung kepadanya. Soonyoung mengunci kedua manik Jihoon yang masih menatapnya tajam. Awas dengan hal yang akan dilakukan Soonyoung padanya.

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke arahnya dan langsung mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Jihoon kembali terkejut. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menghentikan tariannya demi melihat aksi Soonyoung dan Jihoon di tengah lantai dansa. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada di pinggir lantai dansa. Mereka ikut terkejut. Tak jarang juga ada yang merasa takjub melihat aksi SoonHoon.

"Omo! Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Jeonghan yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang menjadikan diri mereka pusat perhatian.

"Sejak kapan Jihoon-hyung punya hubungan dengan Hoshi?" gumam Seungkwan yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Wow! Soonyoung memang tak pernah berbuat setengah-setengah," puji Jun dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang menutup kedua mata maknae polos mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyung? Apanya yang tidak setengah-setengah? Aku ingin lihat," protes Chan yang tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang di lihat oleh kebanyakan orang di sana.

"Jika kau tadi tak segera pergi, kau pasti sudah berurusan dengan kemarahannya," gumam sosok namja emo di samping Mingyu yang memandang horor kejadian di tengah lantai dansa.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya paksa,"aku tak ingin berurusan dengan kemarahan Hoshi"

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung sekuat tenaga. Membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang bernafas putus-putus, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan Soonyoung yang masih menatap lekat kedua manik kembar namja mungil di depannya.

"Haah...haah... apa yang kau lakukan?" sungut Jihoon dengan wajah merahnya. Antara menahan kesal dan malu.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau milikku," sahut Soonyoung terlewat santai. Seolah tak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"APA KAU GILA? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI MILIKMU?" sentak Jihoon keras. Masih mencoba untuk mengelak degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Sejak awal. Jauh sebelum aku menciummu, sebelum aku memaksamu menemaniku, sebelum kau tahu namaku, sebelum kau bertemu denganku. Jauh sebelum itu," tekan Soonyoung. Tak ada raut keraguan di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Jihoon benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai sosok di depannya.

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya," sahut Soonyoung cepat. " _'cause_ , _I was born to tell you 'I love you'_ ," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang teramat serius.

Jihoon terdiam. Tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di wajah Soonyoung, tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukannya. "Kau tahu Jihoonie? Aku benar-benar tersiksa dan putus asa untuk dapat membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku." Soonyoung berkata. Membiarkan Jihoon mendengarnya dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu berada di sisiku. Jadi tetaplah di sisiku," lanjutnya.

Jihoon tetap diam. Mencerna semua perkataan Soonyoung yang mendadak memenuhi kepalanya. Tak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan dan komentar yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mendadak ia tak bisa mendengarkan suara-suara itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua manik Soonyoung yang menatapnya dalam. Memberikan ia keyakinan yang pasti.

Tes.

Soonyoung terbelalak. Mendapati Jihoon yang mengeluarkan air mata, membuatnya panik. "Jihoonie maafkan aku. Jangan menangis! Kumohon!" katanya panik. Mencoba membuat Jihoon untuk menghentikan air matanya. "Aku mengerti. Aku paham kau tak ingin bersamaku. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Jadi berhentilah menangis!" Bukannya berhenti, Jihoon malah makin terisak. Membuat Soonyoung semakin bingung dan merasa bersalah. Ditambah dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Menyalahkannya.

"Ayolah Jihoonie... kumohon berhentilah. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maafkan aku!" Soonyoung semakin panik. Masih mencoba menenangkan Jihoon yang masih menangis. Menarik namja mungil ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks... bodoh!" gumam Jihoon di tengah isakannya.

"Iya. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Dan kau tak suka orang bodoh sepertiku. Jadi berhentilah menangis." Soonyoung mengusap pelan surai Jihoon. "Jika kau benar-benar tak mau bersamaku, aku janji tidak akan mengusikmu lagi."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau memang bodoh!" omel Jihoon yang tak hentinya menyebut Soonyoung bodoh.

"Iya iya. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi berhentilah menyebutku bodoh, Jihoonie. Aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu," keluh Soonyoung yang mulai kesal. "Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi."

"Bodoh!" Jihoon kembali mengatainya. "Bukan itu maksudku," sentaknya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Soonyoung, lalu memandangnya tajam.

"Lalu apa?" Soonyoung makin bingung dengan tingkah Jihoon yang berubah-ubah tanpa mengenal waktu. Beberapa saat lalu ia sangat galak. Lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Dan kini kembali galak lagi. Soonyoung benar-benar pusing.

"Jangan biarkan aku beranjak dari sisimu," ujar Jihoon terlewat pelan. Soonyoung yang tak mendengarnya, mengernyitkan alis dan memandang Jihoon penasaran.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jihoonie? Aku tak mendengarnya," sahutnya yang mendadak membuat Jihoon memerah.

"JANGAN BIARKAN AKU PERGI! BODOH!" sentak Jihoon yang benar-benar kesal campur malu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang menunduk dalam dengan pipi yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

Soonyoung tersenyum miring. Tidak tahan melihat namja mungil di depannya menunduk menahan malu. Ia benar-benar terlihat manis sekaligus menggemaskan.

Jihoon kembali ke dalam rengkuhan Soonyoung. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada namja sipit. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Jihoonie" bisik Soonyoung tepat di telinga Jihoon. Membuat dada Jihoon kembali berdesir. Membuatnya tidak siap saat Soonyoung mencium pipi gembilnya. Membuat tiap orang kembali bersorak menggoda mereka.

.

- _I was born to tell you I love You-_

 _-and I'm torn to do what I have to-_

 _-to make you mine, stay with me tonight-_

.

 **END**

Hohoho... Aqi bawa SoonHoon lagi. Ini masih ada hubungan dengan lagu sih. Kali ini pake lagunya Secondhand Serenade yang Your Call. Lagu yang punya kenangan sendiri. Tiap lagu emang punya kenangan dan kisah mereka sendiri bagi pencipta, penulis, maupun penikmatnya. Dan lagu ini punya kisahnya sendiri. hehe!

Oke, cukup aja cingcongnya. ntar kepanjangan. Tapi Aqi ingin cerita dikit bahwa Aqi bener-bener butuh SoonHoon moment lagi. Pengen liat mereka bareng lagi. hiks...hiks... Ditambah lagi, Aqi jadi makin suka ama Wonu. Dia punya banyak ekspresi. Meski guyonannya garing bagi member lain, tapi bagi Aqi, dia itu lucu banget. Hahahaha... *kenapa Aqi baru sadar? hiks

okelah cukup. Aqi tunggu feedbacknya ya readers sekalian. kasih Aqi kritik. Please, jangan cuekin. Aqi butuh saran nih. Maaf kalo ngebosenin and panjang sangat.

Review juseyo~ ,

Oh iya. Liat soonhoon di photocard nya Clean Parfume bikin Aqi langsung gegulingan. Tapi, kenapa yang awalnya fluffy unyu nyenengin gitu endingnya angst. kan syedih ini hati Aqi...


End file.
